plight of the unimportant
by gemma smells like apple cake
Summary: a series of short stories containing the thoughts and feelings of minor character in twilight. each character each three chapters to tell their story, different styles of writing used depending on the character


Hello my lovely's. Ok so I haven't written well posted anything for ages because I'm either not finished with it or its not really happening. I've written like five stories for fanfic. But as we know most of them were horrid and eventually I deleted them, so no one would read them. Thank goodness. I did leave one up and I'm not saying it was any good cause it wasn't but it was my first attempt at writing something that could have easily happened but didn't it wasn't completely au which are fun. **Ok so this fanfic is a collection of short stories probably three pages each of little snap shots of the minor characters, this ones Kim's, set before during and after jarred change** I was bored and awake. Enjoy oh and for future reference if you really can't be bothered reading my notes since I'm prone to write long ones, I think I just like to talk, I'll highlight anything crucial

Kimmy where out though fore Kim 

Friday 14/03

Dear diary

Today was a great day the greatest of great would you like to know why- oh yes please tell us-sure might as well because you're the only one that listens to me, literally

I sat at my desk today like every day, every blood day, and every other bloody stinking day of school that I've had for half a year

Ok yes I know I sound mad. That's because I am freaking mad. I finally suck up the nerve to say something to jarred today yes finally go me after 6 months of sitting next to him and going all googoo over him, that's right I realize I'm pathetic.

But back to the story I was sitting next to him like normal and I finally decide that I'm just going to say hey and ask him what he was doing on the weekend you know nice friendly normal conversation. So I said hey jarred how was your weekend and he doesn't even flinch or move its like I didn't say anything at all not a word.

Am I really that pathetic – hmm don't answer that, but I thought that I was at least alive to him- dose that make sense oh why do I care its my diary- I may as well be dead, sometimes I wish I were. He's so gorgeous so perfect so, so, so incredibly out of my league. I mean its not like he's popular or anything but come on its jarred

Anyway diary I'm going to go – and pretend I have a life

Love you forever

Ciao xoxoxoxoxo

I signed off my virtual diary, and slammed the lid shut. My aunt Jillian gave it to me last year for my birthday it was this weird laptop looking thing, but it was cute and lockable having a brother and a diary did not mix. Hmm today had been a great day, but it felt good to vent. Grrr I hated that jarred didn't notice me I mean I wasn't ugly I wouldn't go so far as to say I was pretty or anything but he could at least acknowledge I existed. Oh well I wasn't giving up at least not yet tomorrow was a new day and I wasn't going to waist it mopping

Sunday 15/03

Dear diary

Again I was ignored by the epitome of perfection that is Jared, why doesn't he notice me why doesn't he care and take notice when I try to talk to him, god this stupid crush… No wait it more then that never have I felt this way over a guy maybe its love… or obsession. But either way it doesn't help me only leaves me feeling miserable.

I came to a conclusion today

Even though I hate that I don't even register on his radar the fact that he completely ignores me dose have its advantages like the fact that I can stare at him the hole lesson, see I told you there was a plus side even though it's the only one.

Ok something other then jarred, hmm, well I did go shopping with Mel and Jess today we drove to port Angeles and just fiddled around for a few hours, it was a good weekend. It was fun and allowed me to vent my anger at people who pretend to give a dam.

Mum's worried about me she keeps organizing little family things to try and cheer me up, she said I was like depressed well hmm I wouldn't have a clue why only that the love of my life is completely, hmm I give up no more moping. It will at least get mum off my back maybe I should just give up my dream completely

Oh wait my phones ringing, OMG OMG OMG jarred had ear phones in OMG so I'm not completely off his radar I'm so going to talk to him tomorrow, I'm going to be brave, well I'm going to try.

Would you like to know have my lovely friend Mel found this out well, Shane her boyfriend was filming his friends aiming paper airplanes at the teacher when his back was turned and he caught footage of jarred walkman. Sometimes guys can be completely immature but right now I love them.

Wow I'm so happy

Love you forever

Ciao xoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

That night I slept so peacefully that in woke not dreading the day in the slightest. I even looked nice then usual, my hair shiny my skin clear and my cloths just working for once. The classes went slow and Jess could tell I was out of my little depression, all was good till fourth period maths

Monday 16/03

Dear diary

I said hi

I tapped him on the shoulder and asked him about his weekend, well I lead up to the question. I asked him how he did on the test we'd just had "so I could see how I did compared" then I asked what did he do on the weekend and he said he was cliff diving the usual. I told him I'd never done that before it looked too scary and he said it was a bit but the best thrill much better then the mall and of course I blushed, so that's when he asked what I did. One of his friends called him over so he said he had to go and I meekly said bye and waved.

Yes I'm sad I just gave you an exact transcript of our conversation but what can I say I'm in love.

I'm going to talk to him again tomorrow

Funny thing though is that as I was speaking to him I got to look at him more closely and I swear he's changed since yesterday and when I tapped him shoulder it was kinda warm I hope he doesn't have a fever or something.

Great now I'm going to be worried about him all night.

Oh my mum's at the door

Sorry about that mum wanted to tell me we're going out tonight for dinner

Oh well at least I don't have to pretend to be happy anymore cause I'm much more then happy.

I'll talk to you tomorrow

Love you forever

Ciao xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
